


I Know You By Sight

by poisontaster



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look, now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You By Sight

Jensen can't breathe. His body arches up from the mattress, pinned at hips and forearms and the rest of him curling in something that's not yet pleasure and isn't quite pain. He gapes, mouth working in something that's not breath.

It's not just the feel of Jeff inside him, sudden intrusion, invasion; it's the way Jeff looms over him, eyes strangely—he'd say vampirically, but he doesn't believe in that kind of thing—bright in the gilded half-light of the single lamp. Jeff's eyes stare into Jensen, as demanding of attention as his cock, and drink Jensen in.

"Don't—" Jensen doesn't really mean to speak; his reluctance shows in the way the word rips out of him and leaves an ache in his chest. And then Jeff is all the way inside him, hips and dick grinding and all either of them can do is groan. Jensen's breath grunts out. He turns his face to the side, hot and cold by turns.

"Naw…" Most of the time, Jeff's voice is as California nondescript as Jensen's own. It's only times like this, smoky with drink and the joint they shared, lazy with the pleasure of sheathing himself inside Jensen that he slips into darker, sloppier tones that send shivers from Jensen's brainpan to the base of his cock. "You look at me, Jen." Jeff lets go of his grip on one of Jensen's wrists to brush his thumb across Jensen's mouth and chin before he digs in a little to drag Jensen's face back to center. "You look, now."

Jensen shivers. Jeff hasn't moved yet, thick and unyielding inside him. Jensen clenches around him helplessly, not willing to beg. His gaze meets Jeff's, crinkled with a smile but no less intense, no less penetrating.

"I see you," Jeff whispers, nudging Jensen's face with his own. "I see you."


End file.
